kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Madan Senki x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X/Transcript
(-Introduction scene by Akari Ōzora, Yū Hattori, Haruno Haruka, Shinnosuke, Geki, and Takaharu Igasaki-) *'Akari Ōzora': Everyone at the theater! Welcome to Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X! *'Yū Hattori': Before we start, we brought you a little gift! -Shows- This is the Hero Hyper Thunder Light 2. You can cheer for us with this! *'Shinnosuke Tomari': When you press this button, the light turns on. *'Geki Jumonji': But, there are some things that you can't do! #Don't stare at the light closely. You can get blind! (Who knows?) #Don't go crazy with the light! You can hit others! #Don't spin the light too! *'Takaharu Igasaki': If you do not have a Thunder Light, cheer for us with your heart. *'Akari Ōzora': Your passionate Idol Activities! *'Haruno Haruka': Your support will be appreciated. Oh, and if you see us in a pinch, turn on your light and support us! *'Geki Jumonji': That's enough. Super Hero Taisen X... *'Akari Ōzora, Yū Hattori, Haruno Haruka, Shinnosuke, Geki, and Takaharu Igasaki': Is starting! *(Then, the screen turned black. And the setting changed. The story starts in the desert, with seven Kamen Riders, Ichigou; Nigou; V3; Riderman; X; Amazon and Stronger facing off against Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red) *'Narrator': A lone man challenges the legendary seven Riders. And his name is... Captain Marvelous of the Space Pirates! *(Marvelous transforms into Gokai Red as he squares off against the Riders) *'Narrator': Also known as Gokai Red! *(The Riders charge and the battle begins) *(Gokai Red holds a Red1 Ranger Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Gokai Red': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Bioman! *(Gokai Red transforms into Red1) *(The Riders are surprised) *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': What? *(Gokai Red wields Red1's Bio Sword as he continues to fight against the Riders) *'Gokai Red (as Red1)': Bio Sword! *(The Bio Swords creates flames) *'Gokai Red (as Red1)': Fire Sword! *(Gokai Red wipes Riders Ichigou and Nigou away) *'Kamen Rider V3': Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': Sempai! *(Gokai Red holds a NinjaRed Ranger Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Gokai Red': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Kakuranger! *(Gokai Red transforms into NinjaRed) *(The remaining five riders charge) *'Gokai Red (as NinjaRed)': Kakuryuu Ninpou, Wake Mi no Jutsu! *(NinjaRed/Gokai Red splits into five and wipes the last five out of the picture) *(NinjaRed transformed back into Gokai Red) *'Gokai Red': I will defeat all the Riders. *(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Decade shows up from the background) *'Kamen Rider Decade': In that case... I will defeat all the Sentai. *(Gokai Red felt furious as he and Decade are about to face off) *(Subtitle: Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X) *(Opening song: Kimi wo Tsurete Iku) *(The screens start at the sights around Pikarigaoka, then in Zawame City and finally at Starlight Academy) *(Starlight scene starts with Rin and Madoka in their room) *'Madoka Amahane': Well, it was fun training with you. I think we should be close friends forever. *'Rin Kurosawa': Yeah, it was kinda fun. *'Madoka Amahane': Wait, what about Soleil? *'Rin Kurosawa': Who? *'Madoka Amahane': Ichigo-oneechama's three-person unit, which also includes Aoi-oneesama and Buki. *'Rin Kurosawa': Yeah, we've always heard of them when we were kids. *'Madoka Amahane and Rin Kurosawa': As always! (both laughed) *(Screen cuts to Akari, Sumire, Hinaki and Juri practicing for their first four-person live as they dance to W-B-X ~W-Boiled-Extreme~) *'Akari Ōzora': That was awesome dancing with you three! *'Sumire Hikami': (nods) It's feeling great! *'Hinaki Shinjō': We should sing antime we want. *'Juri Kurebayashi': We'll always be friends, that's for sure! *(Suddenly, dark clouds appear which might signal the entrance of the Bibi and the Gormin Sailors) *'Aoi Kiriya': Huh? *'Ichigo Hoshimiya': What is that? *(Ichigo, Aoi and Ran quickly looked outside the window) *(Bibi and the Gormin Sailors arrive and crash the Starlight Academy as the girls and teachers are running away) *'Ran Shibuki': Oh no, here they come. *(Scene cuts to Akari, Sumire, Hinaki and Juri) *(Suddenly, Reika, Arisa and Mimi rushed to them) *'Reika Yūki': Big trouble! *'Mimi Watanuki': They're Gormin Sailors at Starlight Academy! *'Arisa Mizukoshi': The Bibi also came! It's the end of the world. *'Robbie Suzuki': Quickly, run! Hurry! *'Akari Ōzora': Who are they? *'Hinaki Shinjō': Gormin Sailors. *'Sumire Hikami': Gormin? Bibi? *'Juri Kurebayashi': Yes. Al fin, la batalla se comienzan. In other words: At last, the battle has come. *(At Dream Academy) *'Seira Otoshiro': What? Gormin and Bibi are attacking Starlight? *'Kī Saegusa': Im-im-impossible! *'Sora Kazesawa': I knew it, our friends at Starlight... *'Maria Himesato': ...Are under attack! *'Seira Otoshiro': We won't let that happen! Let's go, Leader! *'Kī Saegusa': Yeah! Cool Angels... *'Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Roll out! *(At Tiara Yumesaki's office) *'Tiara Yumesaki': Oh no, Starlight is under attack? DreAca will be so worried! Eh? Headmistress Orihime's there too? I have to go with Seira, Kī, Sora and Maria! *(At Special Investigation Unit) *'Jun Honganji': Guys, big trouble! There's Gormin Sailors are crashing the Starlight Academy! *'Kyu Saijo': Really? *'Jun Honganji': Yes. *'Mr. Belt': There's trouble at Starlight Academy. *'Kiriko Shijima': Yeah that's a one. *'Jun Honganji': You four are gonna go to Starlight Academy. *'Shinnosuke Tomari': Right. Let's go, Go, Chase. *'Go Shijima and Chase': Right! *(Shinnosuke Tomari, Kiriko Shijima, Go Shijima and Chase are going to Starlight Academy) *(At Ninjitsu Dojo) *'Gama Gama Gun': GERO, GERO, GERO GERO... *'Takaharu Igasaki': It's Youkai! Let's go! *(Ninningers are going to Starlight Academy) *'Tsumuji Igasaki': Good luck. *(At Starlight Academy) *'Kiriko Shijima': There they are! *'Chase': Looks like their not Roidmudes. *'Go Shijima': Why are they here? *'Shinnosuke Tomari': We're not sure. Look! *'Kiriko Shijima': Get out of here! It's to dangerous! *'Johnny Bepp': Just us! We're fine. Come on, partner! *'Sunny': Okay! *'Orihime Mitsuishi': Let's go, Tiara *'Tiara Yumesaki': Yeah, understood. *'Chase': What? *'Johnny Bepp': Henshin! *'Lupin Gunner': Lupin! *(Johnny Bepp transforms into Kamen Rider Lupin) *'White Wizard Driver': Driver On, Now! *'Sunny': Brave In! *'Gaburivolver': Gaburincho! Tobaspino! *'Sunny': Kyoryu Change! *(Sunny dances to the beat) *'Sunny': Fire! *(Sunny transforms into Kyoryu Navy) *'Orihime Mitsuishi and Tiara Yumesaki': Henshin! *(Orihime Mitsuishi transforms into Kamen Rider Wiseman) *(Tiara Yumesaki transforms into Kamen Rider Sorcerer) *'SB-913P Kaixa Phone': Standing By! *'Shou Mamiya': Henshin! *'SB-913P Kaixa Phone: Complete! *(Shou Mamiya transforms into Kamen Rider Kaixa) *'Robbie Suzuki': Henshin! *'SB-333P Delta Phone': Standing by! Complete! *(Robbie Suzuki transforms into Kamen Rider Delta) *'SB-315P Psyga Phone': Standing by! *'Mai Shirafuji': Henshin! *'SB-315P Psyga Phone': Complete! *(Mai Shirafuji transforms into Kamen Rider Psyga) *'SB-000P Orga Phone': Standing by! *'Aya Nakahara': Henshin! *'SB-000P Orga Phone': Complete! *(Aya Nakahara transforms into Kamen Rider Orga) *(Miwa Asakura transform into Kamen Rider Shuki) *'Skull Memory': Skull! *'Naoto Suzukawa': Henshin! *'Lost Driver': Skull! *(Naoto Suzukawa transform into Kamen Rider Skull) *'Noel Otoshiro': Raichi-kun, let's go! *'Raichi Hoshimiya': Sorry to keep you waiting, Noel-chan! *'Kamen Rider Lupin': Let's go, honeys! *'Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato': Yes! *'Ichigo Hoshimiya': Yeah. Come on, everyone! *'Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, Otome Arisugawa, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Sakura Kitaōji, Sakon Kitaōji, Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Mimi Watanuki, Yū Hattori, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Raichi Hoshimiya, Noel Otoshiro, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro and Hikari Minowa': Yeah! *(Insert song: W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~) *'Orange Energy Lockseed': Orange Energy! *'Banana Energy Lockseed': Banana Energy! *'Budou Energy Lockseed': Budou Energy! *'Donguri Energy Lockseed': Donguri Energy! *'Durian Energy Lockseed': Durian Energy! *'Kurumi Energy Lockseed': Kurumi Energy! *'Dragon Fruit Energy Lockseed': Dragon Fruit Energy! *'Silver Ringo Lockseed': Silver! *'Melon Energy Lockseed': Melon Energy! *'Lemon Energy Lockseed': Lemon Energy! *'Cherry Energy Lockseed': Cherry Energy! *'Peach Energy Lockseed': Peach Energy! *'Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Tensouder': Gotcha! *'Gaia Memories': Cyclone! Joker! *'Ichigo Hoshimiya, Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, Otome Arisugawa, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Sakura Kitaōji, Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Mimi Watanuki, Yū Hattori, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Raichi Hoshimiya, Noel Otoshiro, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro and Hikari Minowa': Henshin! *'Sakon Kitaōji': Change Card, Tensou! *'Tensouder': Change, Goseiger! *(Sakon transforms into Gosei Green) *'Genesis Driver': Lock On! Soda! Orange Energy Arms! Banana Energy Arms! Budou Energy Arms! Donguri Energy Arms! Durian Energy Arms! Kurumi Energy Arms! Dragon Energy Arms! Melon Energy Arms! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight! Cherry Energy Arms! Peach Energy Arms! *'Rider Brace': Henshin! Change Beetle! *'Sengoku Driver': Silver Arms: Hakugin New Stage! Come On! Banana Arms: Knight of Spe~ar! *'Lost Driver': Cyclone! Joker! *'Glaive Buckle, Larc Buckle and Lance Buckle': Open Up! *(Ichigo Hoshimiya, Ran Shibuki, Aoi Kiriya, Otome Arisugawa, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Sakura Kitaōji, Miyabi Fujiwara, Juri Kurebayashi, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Kokone Kurisu, Mimi Watanuki, Yū Hattori, Arisa Mizukoshi, Reika Yūki, Michelle Tachibana, Asami Himuro and Hikari Minowa transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim Shin, Kamen Rider Baron Shin, Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin, Kamen Rider Gridon Shin, Kamen Rider Bravo Shin, Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin, Kamen Rider Tyrant, Kamen Ruder Duke, Kamen Rider Sigurd, Kamen Rider Marika, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Caucasus, Kamen Rider Hercus, Kamen Rider Ketaros, Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider Glaive, Kamen Rider Larc and Kamen Rider Lance) *(Noel and Raichi transform into Kamen Riders Cyclone and Joker) *'Momotaros': Heyyy! Make way, make way! *(Momotaros, Kintaros, Urataros and Sieg go to the Riders possessing Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa and Maria Himesato) *(Ryotaro Nogami and Yuto Sakurai arrives) *'Kamen Rider Sorcerer': Ryotaro? Yuto? *'Yuto Sakurai': You missed us? *'Kamen Rider Sorcerer': Yeah. *'Ryotaro Nogami': Let's go, Yuto! *'Yuto Sakurai': Yeah! *'Ryotaro Nogami and Yuto Sakurai': Henshin! *'Den-O Belt and Climax Cellphone K-Taros': Liner Form! *'Zeronos Belt': Altair Form! *(Ryotaro Nogami and Yuto Sakurai transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form and Kamen Rider Zerones Atair Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form': Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Sieg, let's go. *'M-Seira Otoshiro': Yeah. *'M-Seira Otoshiro, K-Kī Saegusa, U-Sora Kazesawa and S-Maria Himesato': Henshin! *'Den-O Belt': Sword Form! Rod Form! Ax Form! Wing Form! *(M-Seira Otoshiro, K-Kī Saegusa, U-Sora Kazesawa and S-Maria Himesato Kamen Riders Den-O Sword Form, Rod Form, Ax Form and Wing Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form': I Have...Arrived! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form': Mind if I reel you in? *'Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form': My strength has made you cry! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form': Advent, to the top... *'Drive Driver': Start your engine! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! *'Shinnosuke Tomari': Henshin! *'Go Shijima': Let's... Henshin! *'Chase': Henshin! *'Drive Driver': Drive: Type Speed! *'Mach Driver Honoh': Signal Bike! Rider: Mach! Signal Bike! Rider: Chaser! *(Shinnosuke Tomari, Go Shijima and Chase transforms into Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser) *(Kaito Daiki arrives) *'Kaito Daiki': So that's the *'Kamen Rider Gaim Shin': Kaito? *'Diendriver': Kamen Ride! *'Kaito Daiki': Henshin! *'Diendriver': Diend! *(Kaito Daiki transforms into Kamen Rider Diend) *'Kamen Rider Diend': Here goes nothing. *'Diendriver': Kamen Ride! G4, Ouja, Ryuga, Kaixa, Ouja, Orga, Glavie, Caucasus, Arc, Skull, Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Den-O, Kiva, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive! *(Kamen Rider Diend summons Kamen Riders G4, Ouja, Ryuga, Kaixa, Ouja, Orga, Glavie, Caucasus, Arc, Skull, Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Den-O, Kiva, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive) *(Gentaro Kisaragi arrives) *'Kamen Rider Lupin': Gentaro? *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Hello, Johnny. I have arrived. *(Captain Marvelous shows up from the background) *'Captain Marvelous': So you're Gentaro Kisaragi? *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Who're you?! *'Captain Marvelous': I am Captain Marvelous. I'm a space pirate. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Space pirate?! What's a pirate want from me?! *'Captain Marvelous': I came to take your Grand Power. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': My Grand Power has gotta be friendship! If ya wanna be buds, I'm up for it! I'm the man who will befriend all the students at this school after all! *(Yuki Jojima and Kengo Utahoshi arrives) *'Yuki Jojima': Gen-chan! *'Kengo Utahoshi': He's obviously not a student. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': No, he might be an eccentric transfer student. *'Yuki Jojima': Eh?! *'Captain Marvelous': Ironically, this would be easier if we were friends. What I want is... the Riders' lives. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': What?! *(Marvelous holds a Gokai Red Key and inserts it into his Mobilates) *'Captain Marvelous': Gokai Change! *'Mobilates': Gokaiger! *(Marvelous transforms into Gokai Red) *'Gentaro Kisaragi': He's also a rider?! *'Yuki Jojima': Somehow... I don't think so. *'Kengo Utahoshi': Kisaragi. *'Gentaro Kisaragi': I know. If you wanna fight, then you're on! *'Fourze Driver': 3, 2, 1! *'Gentaro Kisaragi': Henshin! *(Gentaro Kisaragi transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze) *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Space... is heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Transcripts Category:W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~